All I Want For Christmas
by AeonUS
Summary: Quinn's summer romance with Brittany ended and their lives continued in different directions. Now its winter and Quinn is returning home for Christmas break. Will certain feelings reignite as well? - Sequel to "First Time I Kissed Your Lips"
1. Prologue - Haiku

A/N: For Quittmas on tumblr. A follow-up to my first Quitt fic - First Time I Kissed Your Lips.

tumblr: AeonUS

* * *

**Prologue: Winter Haiku**

Quinn feels exhausted as she walks through campus and shivers against the gust of cold wind. Finally, after the stress of the past few weeks of intensive study for her mid-terms the finish line before Christmas break is in sight. There was only one final paper left to turn in, which she's managed to have nearly completed except for a few final touches. All she could think of right now though is her warm bed in her dorm room.

Once inside she plops down on her bed and reaches for her cell phone. She only now remembers that she turned it off a couple days ago in order to prevent any distractions, and she's been too consumed by school work to even remember to turn it back on. Checking her text messages first she smiles when she sees several are from Brittany. She quickly opens to read the first one.

The content of the entire message was-

_Season for frostbite_

_Cold wind blows cheerios skirt _

_now my butt is cold!_

_-B_

This didn't read much like Brittany's usual texts but it made Quinn smile curiously when she saw it. She continued to the next one.

_Snowing acorn squirms_

_Magnificent fears relax_

_prying lemons purr_

_-B_

"What the hell does that mean?" she thought aloud.

Quinn furrowed her brow quizzically as she reread the messages.

"Wait…are these…haiku poems?"

She counted the syllables and saw that they did indeed follow the 5-7-5 structure of haiku. This piqued her curiosity, her eyes kept returning to that last line which she found especially peculiar and wondered what the girl was thinking to come up with something like that. Why was she sending her messages in haiku at all? She eagerly opened up the following message.

_Winter snowflakes fall_

_Memories of warmer days_

_thaw my chilly bones_

_-B_

Quinn pursed her lips, the dimples on her chin deepening as she thoughtfully considered the words.

_Hmm…well they seem to be getting better anyway._

Finally there was only one message from Brittany left. Hopefully it would explain the previous ones...

_Winter night, sweet dreams_

_Love frozen in time until_

_hazel and blue meet_

_-B_

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at that one. The poems were definitely becoming more personal, the last one sounding very much like a love poem to her. Maybe it was just Brittany's sweet attempt at reminiscing on the past, but Quinn couldn't help feeling that the words sounded more like a promise of things to come.


	2. All I Want For Christmas Chapter One

A/N: In this story Quinn never came back for Thanksgiving. So this is her first time back since she left after summer. Forget everything you see on Glee. I've stopped watching it myself.

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas**

Quinn lay back on her bed contemplating the haiku texts that Brittany sent her. She didn't know the cheerful blonde had it in her to write poetry, though she was certainly aware how creatively she expressed herself in other ways. Telling herself not to read too much into it since she knew how much of poetry was open to interpretation wasn't convincing enough. The references of certain words pointing directly at her seemed quite obvious. Brittany had sent the texts to her, how else could she interpret them? It occurs to her for the first time that no one has ever written a love poem to her before. Maybe they were merely Brittany's gift to her as a token of their time together and nothing more.

Instead of just lying there and analyzing everything she should just call Brittany, she decides. She lifts up the phone again and hits the dial button for her number.

A few rings later the sounds of chewing, crunching noises fill her ear and she begins to wonder if it's a bad connection. Then she hears a garbled ""Mmfhawloo"

"Hello, Brit?"

A few more seconds of lip smacking noises pass before she hears Brittany's voice clearly.

"Hi Quinn! Sorry, I was snacking on some giant popcorn balls when the phone rang. If I don't eat some now then Lord Tubbington will hog all of it since he doesn't like to share. I only answered because I'm so excited to finally hear from you!"

Quinn chuckles lightly, "It's nice to hear from you too. Sorry it's taken me this long but I've just been overwhelmed with mid-terms before I finally had some time to check your messages."

"That's all right, I understand. I'm just happy you got them. So…did you like them?"

"Well I was a little confused…"

"They're called haiku, which is funny because at first I thought the teacher was saying "hi Q" and naturally I thought of you. It was invented by the Japanese so I don't know why they're making us learn it in English class. But once I got the hang of it I think it's a lot of fun to write. And I got my first A Quinn!"

Quinn smiled at her enthusiasm. For as long as she's known Brittany she's never excelled at anything academically, so she knew this was a major accomplishment for her.

"That's great Brit, congratulations! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. You didn't answer my question though. Did you like them? The first one was for class but the others I wrote were especially for you."

Quinn was undoubtedly touched by the sign of affection behind her words. Still she was uncertain to what extent she had just confirmed her interpretation about the haiku texts. She wasn't sure how far she should delve into the matter at the moment.

"I- I did…like them. They were lovely." There was a quiet pause at the other end of Quinn's phone.

"Thanks for sharing your writing with me", she added not sure what else to say.

"Well I know I can't write as well as you, but it's the thought that counts right?"

"Brit you can do anything you put your mind to. I can see why you got an A, you deserved it."

"Thanks Quinn…" Brittany softly replied sounding less animated, but more thoughtful. Quinn couldn't help but feel like she had let her down in some way. But she recovered some of her pep and asked, "So are you looking forward to coming back home for the holidays?"

"Yeah… right now I am so ready for a time off from school. It's been good, but the last couple weeks have been pretty intense so a couple weeks to recoup sounds like heaven to me right about now. And it'll be good to get back for a visit…and seeing you again for sure."

"It'll be so good to see you again too Q! I missed you."

Quinn's felt the truth of her words sinking in when she huskily replied back, "I missed you too Brit."

They talked for a few minutes more, Quinn promising to make time for just the two of them while she was in Lima before hanging up. Although she really did miss Brittany and was looking forward to seeing her again, she wondered what would happen once they were alone together. Would feelings from their summer together resurface? Have these months apart really changed them at all?

Quinn's thoughts drifted back to the months before she immersed herself into her new academic life. Her summer with Brittany was full of many sweet moments and many nights spent together. Warm sunny days lounging by the pool, shopping trips and occasional excursions into the nearest cities. Evenings cuddling in bed while reading or watching movies and even more nights entirely absorbed in one another. Feather light caresses and soft kisses were often enough, but sometimes they elicited a hunger for more. Nights gradually became more passionate as their desires intensified. Brittany never pushed Quinn for more than she was ready for, happy to have as much of her as she could give.

Sadly, it couldn't last forever. Summer ended too soon and the time came for Quinn to leave. It wasn't just Lima, Ohio she was now leaving, but also her relationship with Brittany. They made a commitment to stay in touch regularly and keep their friendship intact. Quinn felt like they've done well with that. They've both kept their word as much as their hectic schedule and the distance between them would allow.

Quinn thought that it was only natural to have some feelings resurface once she saw Brittany again, and she feels prepared for it to happen to a certain degree. She felt reassured knowing they've managed to stay friends for this long, so they would be able work through whatever lingering feelings there may be between them.

* * *

After they finished the conversation Brittany sets her iPhone back down on her nightstand, reminding herself that she needs to clean off the sticky residue left from the treats. She looks at Lord Tubbington sitting at the foot of her bed who seems to be giving her the stink eye for not sharing all of it. "I'm not sure if she really liked my haiku all that much LT."

The fat cat stretches his sizeable body and rests his head on the comforter.

"Yes, I know you think all the haiku I wrote about you were much better and that's why I got an A. I haven't forgotten to add a special treat in your stocking for that."

She picks up the hefty cat and hugs him gently in her arms before giving him a kiss between the ears.

"I'm still just a high school girl to her…" she says wistfully to no one in particular as she absentmindedly strokes his fur.

Purring sounds pull her out of her sadness and she reminds herself that she had more to be happy about than not. Christmas was her favorite time of year and she had lots to do to keep her busy. She sits Lord Tubbington back down as she rises from bed and turns on her music player to start practicing the song she was singing for the Christmas show glee club was performing the following day.

As the contemporary pop number she chose plays on she sings out the lyrics and perfects the dance moves that instinctively come to her as she feels the music take over. While immersing herself into the performance she imagines that Quinn is in the audience, although in reality she won't be able to be there in time to attend. But her imagination is vivid enough to dispel reality for the moment and she's performing it just for her. Somewhere during the song everyone else evaporates and the scene changes from the auditorium to a more intimate setting. All she sees is the face of Quinn Fabray who's smiling just for her. Her mind's eye focuses on the beauty of the image and the clarity is so vivid that for a brief moment she sees specks of gold swimming within orbs mixed with shades of hazel and green.

* * *

The Christmas show was met by much more enthusiasm than any previous glee clubs performances for the holidays. A small party was set up in the school cafeteria where parents mingled with a few of the attending students and teachers. All took turns congratulating everyone involved for a near flawless performance. Brittany was surprised that one of those in the audience had been Quinn's mom Judy, who came up to her smiling and offered her a hug which she happily returned.

During the summer Brittany had become friendly with Mrs. Fabray, having spent a lot of time at their house during those few months. She had insisted that Brittany address her by her first name and she couldn't help but grow fond of the girl who she found sweet and lovable, even if she was a little quirky at times.

When Judy first found out about the full extent of their relationship it was by accident. Sometime in mid-June the three of them were having lunch in the kitchen. She finished early and left to go shopping but returned minutes later upon remembering something she had left behind. The sound of keys dropping on the linoleum floor broke the two girls apart during a particularly steamy open mouthed kiss.

Quinn turned sharply to find her mother had returned prematurely, and froze wide-eyed like a deer caught in headlights. But there wasn't the looks of derision or disgust on her mother's face that she half expecting to see, merely a look of surprise as the older woman stood there with her mouth slightly agape. Quinn tensed as if expecting to be delivered the same blow she received the first time she was thrown out of her house by her father for an entirely different reason. Judy saw the look of terror in her daughter's eyes and felt a twinge of remorse before she found herself and calmly spoke.

"Had I known you two were this close I would have at least known what I might have been walking in on…at least now I'll know to be a little louder before walking into a room with you two."

She gracefully picked up the handbag she had left on the table and before leaving a second time turned to ask Brittany if she would be joining them for dinner later on.

"I um…don't know?" Brittany glanced sideways towards the shorter blonde at her side.

"Well do you like pot roast?" Judy asked.

Blue eyes shot back up at her in surprise. "Yes, it's one of my favorites."

"Well then join us for dinner. There appears to be a thing or two I need to get caught up on and it would give us all a chance to talk. Then if you girls want maybe we can go to the movies or just stay home and watch a video in the living room. That is unless you two have already made other plans?" Judy quirked an eyebrow and Brittany now saw where Quinn had inherited that habit from.

Quinn and Brittany looked at each other smiling a little nervously but looking somewhat relieved. Both responding that they hadn't really made plans and it sounded like a great idea.

Judy left again after giving a daughter a soft reassuring smile. Yes she was taken by surprise, but not entirely. On more than one occasion when she was around the two girls she had seen the stolen glances, the happy glow on their faces whenever they were in the same room, so the possibility her daughter had these inclinations had already crossed her mind. Now that there was no doubt she vowed that no matter what that she wasn't going to repeat the same mistake she and her lousy ex-husband made in the past while she stood by and did nothing. If she was given the opportunity to show her daughter that she loved her unconditionally she wouldn't fail her again. It helped that she had grown to like Brittany a lot. She saw how the sweet pretty blonde brought out a side of Quinn that she hadn't seen since she was a little girl - a joie de vivre that hadn't been expressed for so long. She wanted her daughter's last summer before leaving home to be as carefree and blissful as possible, so she welcomed Brittany into their home. Plus there was the added bonus that came with her daughter's involvement with another girl.

_At least she can't get you pregnant…_ Judy mused as she stepped out of the house.

Now in the present moment Brittany looked radiant in her red velvet outfit, a short skirted version of a Santa suit complete with a red and white stocking cap. She smiled at seeing the older Fabray again.

"I didn't know you were coming Judy!"

"I talked with Quinn last night and she was saying how she wished she could be here, so I thought I'd come in her stead. This way she won't miss it entirely." She waved a mini-camcorder in her hand. "It's not the same as being here in person but it's the next best thing" she added with a wink.

Brittany jaw dropped in surprise. "Aww…that's so sweet of you to do that for her!" Her expression turned suddenly serious when she quickly added, "You made sure to record my song right?"

"Of course dear, you were the shining star of the show after all."

The blonde in red looked quite pleased by the compliment. "Did you like the show?"

"Oh it was marvelous. All the kids were great, but you really are amazing. The club is so lucky they got to keep you for another year!"

Brittany's smile wavered a little. For some reason being reminded about her forced return to senior year by Quinn's mother made her feel a little embarrassed. She knew it was only meant as a compliment, so she had to shrug it off.

"There's another reason I wanted to attend tonight."

"Oh?" Brittany looked curiously at her.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to come over to dinner when Quinn arrives in a few days. I know she's looking forward to seeing you again and –"

"Yes!" Several heads turned to look at the tall blonde who answered rather loudly and excitedly.

"I mean, I'd love to come over. That's very kind of you Judy."

"Your parents are here too right? They're welcome to join us as well."

Brittany pointed at the older blonde couple standing by one of the tables filled with holiday treats, talking with Mr. Schuester.

"They're right over there. I'll introduce you to them in a minute, but to be honest…" she leaned forward and whispered, "I'd rather it just be us three for now. Besides we have some family guests this year and it'll be nice just to get away from the crowded house even for one night."

Judy nodded understandingly. "That's perfectly fine dear. In fact you're welcome to stay the night if it's okay with your parents. But I don't want to pull you away from any family plans you might have."

Christmas had come early for Brittany it seemed. She was thrilled at the invite and after introducing Judy to her parents they spent a good time chatting, about the show and other holiday events. The Pierces were so busy entertaining visiting family house guests and were completely fine with Brittany accepting Judy's invitation to stay as long as she was welcomed to - as long as she spent Christmas morning with the rest of the Pierce clan.

"Thank you!" Brittany hugged Judy tightly as she got ready to leave.

"Oh!" Judy gasped at the intensity of the embrace. Sometimes the girl forgot her own strength when she got excited. She gently patted the girl on the back who eventually released her.

"You're quite welcome sweet B. We'll see you in a couple days." She smiled and said goodbye to her parents as she left the school building. She felt warm inside and glad she had brought such joy to the girl. It also gave her something to look forward to, seeing her daughter happy with Brittany at her side.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Brittany grinned as she bubbled over in excitement and joined in some Christmas punch with her fellow glee clubbers.


	3. Chapter Two

**All I Want For Christmas - Chapter Two**

Brittany is chewing at the end of a pencil riddled with bite marks as she struggles to come up with the right word. Every time she comes up with a word she likes she realizes that it's not the right number of syllables. She growls in frustration and tries erasing it but there's now barely a nub left of the eraser.

"Looks like you're struggling a bit there." The voice she hears is unmistakable. She looks up to find Quinn standing in her doorway, with one hand leaning against the doorframe and the other on her hip. She flashes her with a confident, alluring smile when their eyes meet.

"Quinn! You're here!" Brittany exclaims in surprise.

"Yes, just like I said I would be. Its Christmas time isn't it?" Her smile broadens and the way she's dressed only adds to Brittany's surprise. Its the same red velvet Santa outfit she wore for glee's Christmas show. As beautiful as she knew she looked in it, she found it even more stunning on the shorter blonde.

Quinn steps into the room in that graceful cat-like way of hers, moving leisurely towards her with a little swagger in her step as she crosses the room. There's a determined look on her face as she approaches - its one Brittany has seen before. It's the same expression the former captain of the Cheerios had on whenever she had her mind on set on something. She looks intently at her, drawing her in with her sensual gaze.

Brittany starts to move from her bed, but Quinn reaches her before she can fully stand and places her hands on her shoulders, gently guiding her back down to a sitting position on the side of the mattress, wrapping an arm around her neck as she slides down to sit on her lap. Her skin tingles everywhere Quinn touches, as if a current of energy flows out from her fingertips leaving a trail behind.

She wraps her arms around Quinn's waist, it feels surreal to feel her so close after all these months apart. The drum of her heat beat quickens when she squirms a little on her lap as she settles in, bringing her face closer to her own.

Quinn's voice lowers down an octave when she husks out, "Now…have you been naughty or nice?"

Brittany feels like she may have just creamed her panties, but manages to reply, "I'm always nice."

"That's good to hear, because nice girls get presents" she murmurs as her fingers glide across her jawline.

"And naughty girls…" She leans forward and provocatively whispers in her ear, making Brittany gasp and her eyes light up in surprise. She feels the temperature rise from the heat radiating off their bodies. As happy as she was to see Quinn dressed as she was, she now aches to have her slip her out of her clothes.

"Well… maybe I've been a little naughty" she returns playfully.

Quinn chuckles and looks adoringly at her as she cups the palm of her hand over one of her rosy cheeks. The enchanted blonde looks into her eyes and is mesmerized by how engorged her pupils are, now surrounded by a ring of color more green than she remembers them to be.

"Quinn…" she whispers reverently…"I've missed you so much…"

The blonde on her lap pulls herself even closer, and she feels her breath hot against her lips. She tilts her head slightly for the perfect angle and closes her eyes in anticipation.

Suddenly, loud voices outside of the bedroom door disrupt their precious moment. Brittany winces when she's awakened by the sound of the noisy chatter passing by her room, affectively pulling her from the dream.

_Damn, just when it was getting really good…_she moans internally.

The voices belonged to a couple of the Pierces visiting from Minnesota, and they were the loudest of the bunch. Their babble fades as they move further away from her door, but she's now too awake to fall back asleep. Her long arms and legs reach towards the corners of her bed as she stretches out all the muscles in her body, and she lets out a big yawn before getting up and starting her morning routine.

After she's finished showering and returns to her room to get dressed she checks her iPhone and perks up when she sees she has a message from Quinn.

_Saw the video from the show. Your performance was amazing and you looked so beautiful!_

_-Q_

Brittany beams happily as she reads the words and remembers the dream she had. She wishes she could share the dream with her, at least parts of it, leaving out certain details. But she remembers hearing that if you tell someone your dream it will never come true. She wasn't sure if she believed that, but she wasn't taking any chances.

_Thanks Q! Your mom was so sweet to come to the show, still I wish you could have been there in person._

_-B_

She receives another text about 20 minutes later when she's downstairs having breakfast with a couple of her cousins who look like they just straggled out of bed themselves.

_Me too, but I'll be seeing you tomorrow right?_

_-Q_

She quickly types out a response hoping her parents don't take this moment to walk into the kitchen. They've lectured her about texting at the kitchen table, but she's too eager to respond any later than now.

_Yes! I'm so excited to see you again!_

The response is immediate this time.

_Same here! Will call you when I arrive._

Brittany sends one final message.

_Okay, have a safe trip! See you tomorrow!_

After Quinn's final goodbye she tucks her iPhone in one of her pockets and finishes her breakfast. She's feels like she's on cloud nine and doesn't even notice the curious glances she's getting from her cousins at the table. A day spent with a houseful of Pierces doesn't seem as arduous as it did before and she's thinks she might even enjoy it, now that she had something even better to look forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Quinn turns on her radio she unpacks and hums along as the song _Carol of the Bell_s fills the air with a festive mood. It feels good being in her old room again and she's looking forward to spending time with her mom and catching up with old friends. After she has everything put away she sits on her bed and picks up the plush lamb toy that lay on the pillow. It was her favorite toy since she was a little girl. When she left for college she made a conscious decision to leave behind her most sentimental possession in favor of the more practical things she needed. Knowing it would stay safely here on her bed made the parting a little easier, and she's grateful that her mother left her room exactly as she left it.

She phones Brittany to let her know that dinner will be at six, and can hear the anticipation in her voice when replies, "I can't wait!"

Quinn feels her own anticipation growing, knowing that she'll be seeing her for the first time in months in just a few hours. She starts to busy herself to quell some of the nervous energy she feels about their reunion. The rest of the afternoon is spent shopping with Judy when Quinn mentions that she wants to go to the mall to do a little Christmas shopping. They also pick up some groceries on the way home in preparation for dinner and to stock up for the rest of the holidays.

Judy is more than happy to have Quinn back home and Quinn is enjoying herself as they cook together in the kitchen.

"It's so much more fun cooking for my favorite girls than doing it alone. I hope Brittany likes the food we're making."

Quinn smiles and assures her that Brittany will more than likely enjoy dinner. She's never been a fussy eater, plus they put together a pretty nice meal.

When most of the food preparation is done Quinn goes upstairs to take a bath and ready herself for the evening. She's in the middle of dressing when she hears the doorbell ring downstairs.

Judy goes to answers the door and smiles when she sees Brittany beaming under a cute furry hat with lion ears on top.

"Brittany, come in! I'm so glad you're here."

The younger blonde steps in and eagerly accepts her hug.

"Thanks so much for inviting me over Judy."

"No need to thank me sweet B, we're happy to have you. We already have the guestroom set up for you, and you're welcome to stay over whenever you like."

Brittany's eyes dart towards the stairs when she sees Quinn descending. Her face lights up like a Christmas tree when she sees her for the first time in months. She didn't think it was possible for Quinn to look even more gorgeous than she remembered. She looks casually fashionable wearing a red cardigan sweater over a black long flared skirt.

Quinn's own smile brightens when she sees her and she bounces down the last few steps, her arms outstretched as she reaches towards the taller blonde. Brittany rushes forward and envelopes her in a hug, nearly lifting her off the floor in her excitement.

The hug lingers past the usual letting go stage, and they're now holding closely on to one another. Quinn inhales the light fruity scent that is distinctly Brittany. It smells a little like spiced apples and cinnamon.

_She smells like Christmas…_she thinks as she also detects the scent of peppermint from the tiny candy cane Brittany had eaten earlier.

"I'll let you get settled in while I get dinner set up in the dining room", Judy says as an excuse to give the girls a private moment.

They finally pull out of the hug and Quinn looks up at Brittany.

"Hi", she says softly as she looks into blue eyes that remind her of the Ohio sky on a clear summer day.

Brittany's smile widens and she joyfully replies, "Hi Quinn!"

She is suddenly aware that she still has her hands on Brittany, where they linger on her upper arms and she feels hands not her own resting on her hips.

When she sees Brittany's gaze drop from her eyes to her lips she becomes self-conscious of their position. She reaches for the overnight bag that Brittany had slung over one shoulder.

"Here, let's take this to your room and we can hang your coat and things in there."

Brittany chuckles at the sudden shift. She doesn't need help carrying her bag but pulls it off her shoulder and hands it to her. "Thanks."

Quinn resists the urge to take her hand to lead her upstairs, knowing that she's following right behind her regardless. As they climb the stairs there's a moment when she feels a pair of bluish steel eyes on her backside which she tries to ignore. They go into the first room on the right. It's one that Brittany became familiar with over the summer. There were some nights that she invited for a sleepover and was given use of the guestroom. On a few occasions she managed to slip out in the middle of the night into Quinn's bed instead. If Judy ever suspected anything, she never said a word about it.

Brittany shrugs out of her coat as Quinn places the bag on the guest bed.

"It's still such a nice room."

"Well make yourself at home B. Let me know if there's anything you need."

Brittany chews on her bottom lip as if contemplating a response, but just nods and says nothing.

"Cute hat" Quinn says after hanging her coat in the closet.

Brittany pulls it off. "Oh, thanks!"

She sits on the bed with hat in hand and Quinn sits down next to her.

Again she feels the urge to reach over and take one of Brittany's hands in her own, but keeps her hands on her own lap. This was a visit from a friend over for the holidays, not necessarily a time to rekindle old flames.

They talk for a few minutes, mostly about things that have happened at McKinley since her graduation, and what the other graduates have been up to since then, as well as some of Quinn's experiences as a first year college student. When they hear Judy calling up telling them that dinner's about ready they head back downstairs.

"Wow it looks so beautiful and smells so good!" Brittany exclaims as she takes in the small feast laid out on the dining table.

Judy looks pleased at her enthusiasm and says, "I hope you like pineapple glazed ham with cinnamon stewed apples."

Brittany's eyes the food hungrily as they all take their seats. "I'm sure I'll love it."

As they enjoy their meal Brittany shares some of the recent events at the Pierce house, and they laugh at some of her funnier stories which include impersonations of a few of the oddest characters in her family. They come up with some ideas for things they could do tomorrow, and Brittany remembers something she's been meaning to ask Quinn. She brings up the Christmas party that some of the gleeks were having the next day.

"It's at Kitty's house and all the glee club members still in town are going. You can come as my date if you like", she says to Quinn.

Quinn pauses mid bite with a mouthful of sweet potato cheesecake they were now having for dessert.

"I mean you'll be my plus one if you want to come… ", she amends when she sees the look of surprise on Quinn's face.

Quinn chews as she considers this.

"This way you can see some of all your friends from glee again, and meet some of the new members", Brittany adds.

"Well I haven't really had time to visit with anybody else yet…so we can do that" Quinn replies after swallowing her food. "So I take it this Kitty is one of the new members?"

"Yeah…as well as captain of the Cheerios" Brittany replies before biting into her dessert.

Quinn raises an eyebrow at this. She thought Brittany had naturally inherited that position. She decides to reserve any questions about that for when they were alone later.

Judy is pleased to see Brittany enjoying the food, relishing every bite and complimenting their cooking. After they finished eating she insisted on helping Quinn clear the table telling Judy to relax while they cleaned up. Her thoughtfulness was another reason she liked the girl so much. She enjoyed a small glass of wine while they turned up the volume of the Christmas music playing as they started clearing the table and putting things away in the kitchen. Brittany began singing along when the song _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_ started playing. Quinn joined in and laughed when she took her by surprise with a half spin towards her, taking her by the hand to twirl her a couple times around the kitchen during the saxophone solo.

This prompted a series of singing and dancing to some of the more upbeat contemporary Christmas songs that followed. Judy applauds for them after they finished their impromptu show. She was really glad she took the initiative to invite Brittany to join them during the holidays. Her liveliness brought a feeling of festivity into their home which hadn't been felt in years.

"Oh you girls look so beautiful, especially when you're singing and dancing together."

Quinn blushes a little at her mother's compliment. Brittany feels warm all over from the exertion and energy she always puts into singing and dancing, as well as in response to Judy's words of praise.

They move into the living room and give Brittany the choice to pick out a couple movies from their DVD collection, who's delighted when she finds a section of holiday movies that Judy recently added to their collection. She chooses both _The Polar Express_ and _Elf_. As the first movie starts she settles down on the sofa close to Quinn while Judy reclines on her favorite chair on her other side. They weren't touching but somewhere during the second movie she felt fingers brush along her arm resting on her lap. She turns to look curiously at Brittany who pulls her gaze from the movie, smiling warmly at her. Quinn returns with a smile of her own and relaxes further into the sofa, letting her take her hand as they continue to watch the movie. After it ends Judy gets up from her recliner and says she's off to bed, too tired to stay up any longer. They say goodnight as she leaves to go upstairs to her room.

Now that they were alone again Quinn felt the heat from Brittany's nearness growing even warmer. It was a comforting feeling blended with a dash of the nervousness she experienced as soon as she realized that there was still an attraction between them. It was there since Brittany arrived and she sensed it when Brittany hugged her and saw it in the glances she received throughout the evening.

"I guess we should go to bed too since its getting late" she husked out, not looking her in the eyes.

"Yours or mine?" Brittany asks without hesitation.

Quinn's eyes turn to meet with pale blue and she sees the mirth behind them, telling her that Brittany was teasing her, at least in part.

Brittany chuckles lightly before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's all right. I'm sure you're tired from the long day you've had returning home and all."

"Yeah I'm still adjusting to being back…but its been really nice seeing you again. I'm glad you're here." Quinn gives her hand a gentle squeeze before slowing rising off the couch.

"I'm glad too. Tomorrow will be a lot of fun as well." Brittany says as she follows her up the stairs towards their respective rooms.

Since the guestroom was the first door to pass in the hallway they pause by the doorway. Quinn turns and smiles softly.

"Well…goodnight."

"Goodnight Quinn. Sweet dreams."

Quinn hesitates a moment before taking a step towards her and kisses her on the cheek. It was a slow kiss as she takes her time to let Brittany know that she recognizes the spark between them is still there, but she wasn't quite ready to jump back into anything as intense right now.

Brittany accepts the gesture gladly, though she can't help but wish for more. She smiles and goes inside her room. She uses the adjoining bathroom for her nightly rituals, brushes her teeth before undressing and changing into her pajamas. She lets out a deep sigh as she slips into bed. It was comfortable enough, but she falls asleep imagining how much warmer it would be if she was curling against Quinn in her bed.


	4. Chapter Three

**All I Want For Christmas - Chapter Three**

With only a couple days left before Christmas the mall was buzzing with even more activity than the day before. Quinn had returned only at Brittany's request as she still had a few items left on her Christmas list. The sights and sounds of Christmas were everywhere and there were more people than the day before adding to the holiday shopping frenzy.

"Oh I want to go in there!" Brittany quickly says as she points over to the Spencer's store.

"I thought you said we were done shopping" Quinn replies, ready to get out of the bustling mall. Most of the bags she was carrying were Brittany's purchases.

Brittany purses her lips in a pouty expression as she takes notice of Quinn's discontent.

"Okay, this is the last stop I promise. Look, there's a Starbucks over there" she nods towards the nearby food court, "I'll meet you there in a little bit while you go have some coffee if you want."

Quinn wasn't sure if she should leave her side, but a café mocha sounds really good right now. "All right. Just don't be too long okay? I don't want to have to go to the lost and found to have them call for you over the mall intercom."

Brittany rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to get lost again."

"I sure hope not. I remember that time when we had the entire Cheerio squad spend an entire afternoon looking for you just to find you napping in Pottery Barn."

Brittany looks at her more somberly this time. "Quinn, that was like 3 years ago. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Quinn raises an eyebrow feeling a little surprised by the assertive quality in Brittany's response. She wasn't reacting with anger, but did seem a little miffed by her reference to the past event.

Quinn makes a mental note of this and responds more kindly with, "There's no time limit. I'll wait for you while I get my drink."

Brittany smiles at her and the spring in her step returns as she disappears into the store, while Quinn heads over to get her much desired café mocha. It was a drink that she had recently acquired a taste for while she's been away at college. She didn't have it often but it was a nice treat whenever she was able to have the occasion to drink it.

Quinn sits among the crowd in Starbucks sipping her soothing drink, giving herself a moment to relax and people watch. She's pleasantly surprised when she sees the happy looking blonde striding towards her with another bag in her collection before she even finishes her first cup.

"Now that my shopping mission is successfully complete we can do something really fun!" She beams at her as she looks excitedly towards Quinn with the coffee drink still in her hand.

* * *

After they put away all the bags in the trunk of Quinn's car that had been kept in their garage while she was away, Brittany leads Quinn by hand to show her Lima's newest attraction. The new ice rink that the mall had helped finance was set up on the east side of the main parking lot. She remembers her mother mentioning it yesterday, but it she didn't respond with any real interest. In a small town like this one a new ice rink was a big deal and the site was full of mostly teens and younger kids happily skating across the icy surface, while parents and others sat on tables along one side drinking hot cocoa.

Brittany was spirited with anticipation as they head towards the ice rink. The connection from their joined hands lets her know that Quinn was now halting her steps. She stops and looks at the smaller blonde who seems to be shivering from the cold, although she was warmly dressed in her cream colored wool coat and white knit cap.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

"Mm...yeah. If you want to skate though I think I'll just sit and watch."

"Oh come on Quinn, I want us to do this together." Brittany's voice is softly soothing while she tries to coax her.

"I'm not really good at ice skating" Quinn looks at the skating crowd with a look of unease in her expression.

"Who says you have to be good at it? It's about having fun."

"Falling and freezing my butt on the hard ice isn't really my idea of fun."

Brittany gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm a good skater so I'll stay right by your side. I won't let you fall okay?"

Quinn sees the sincerity in her eyes, moving her forward again towards the skate rental booth. They sit on the benches in the readying area to put the skates on, Quinn taking a little longer as she methodically ties and tightens the laces. She accepts Brittany's outstretched hand in her own before taking a few tentative steps on the narrow steel blades.

As they reached the edge of the rink Brittany offers her an encouraging smile saying "You ready?"

Quinn nods, then the taller blonde slides a step forward onto the ice propelling the same motion from Quinn as they skim across the slippery surface. Quinn lets out a small squeal as she wobbles shakily from the motion, but Brittany keeps a comfortably firm grip on her hand. The pace is a little slow at first until they make the first turn around the curve of the rink, gradually building momentum. Quinn was beginning to enjoy the rush from gliding across ice, and when their next turn came they were moving just a little faster than before. She feels her legs quiver and starts to stumble backwards, feeling herself caught by the strength of Brittany's right arm around her lower back. Quinn looks up and now her entire vision was caught by the warmth of twinkling blue eyes. She feels the thrum of her heart pound out a loud rhythm hard against her chest. The combination of adrenalin and the effect of Brittany's hold on her is starting to making her feel a little dizzy. For a brief moment everyone and everything around them fades from the blurring motion around them, and the only person that she could see, the only one who even exists is Brittany.

The blonde in the furry lion hat giggles bemusedly at Quinn's dazed expression. "You're all right…you haven't fallen yet have you?"

Quinn turns her eyes to keep focus on her surroundings, now remembering that there are other bodies skating around them. She doesn't want to bump into anybody else after all.

She flashes a smile to show that she's fine and they circle the rink a couple more times.

The crowd on the ice thins out when some of the other skaters leave the rink to warm themselves with some of the hot cocoa the nearby venders were selling. By now Brittany can feel Quinn becoming more comfortable on the ice and is having fun, giggling at the near slips but not panicking. She eases her grip and when she feels her hand do the same she slips out, and pushes a leg forward with enough speed and momentum to do a quick counter turn. Quinn squeals in surprise at the quick skillful motion, as she takes up both of her hands while skating backwards so that she's facing the shorter blonde. Brittany beams at Quinn's reaction to the relatively easy move. She considers impressing her by doing a few other skating tricks she knows but doesn't want to let go of her. Her experience and athleticism makes it seem effortless as she keeps an eye on what's behind her while keeping Quinn steady. They do a full turn around the rink before Brittany switches back to Quinn's side.

They continue skating for another half hour before they feel ready to stop. After returning their skates they get some hot cocoa and find a table with relatively few people around and sit.

Quinn takes a sip and feels the warmth of the drink sooth her throat. "That was a lot of fun. I wasn't sure about it at first but I'm glad we did it."

"When was the last time you went skating?" Brittany blows at the steam of the hot drink, cooling it down before sipping.

"It must be almost ten years I think. I didn't enjoy it at the time, so I never tried it again."

"Why, did you fall down a lot?"

Quinn swallows more of the hot drink and winces at the memory. "Mm…yeah I fell a couple times, but that's not why it wasn't such a good experience for me."

"Oh?" Brittany waits for her to elaborate.

Quinn looks intently down at the steaming cocoa in her hand as her mind wanders back to the incident.

"Well I was kind of a clumsy, chubby girl back then…so I got teased a lot. All the kids from my class were there since it was a school trip. Most of them were paired up, but it was just me trying to keep myself from falling. The second time I fell I landed so hard on my bottom I was in tears from the pain. The worst part was when all the kids continued skating around me in circles and laughing out "Lucy's fallen on her fat caboosy and she can't get up!"

Brittany frowns. "Kids can be so mean."

"Yeah…so needless to say I wasn't in a hurry to go ice skating after that."

Brittany reaches across the table and takes a gentle hold of Quinn's free hand.

"I'm glad you gave it another chance."

Quinn smiles softly at her. "Me too. And thanks for not letting me fall."

Brittany mirrors her smile and replies, "Anytime."

Raucous laughter from behind them interrupts the moment, breaking their connection. Quinn turns sharply to look at the source. Younger teens were playing and laughing amongst themselves, having their own fun and not paying attention to anyone else. Quinn returns her focus on her drink and her cheeks flush when she catches Brittany's tender gaze.

She blinks and looks at her drink before taking another sip. The muffled sounds of a familiar Christmas jingle become clearer when Brittany pulls her iPhone out of her pocket and she looks inquisitively at the caller id.

"Oh it's Mike!"

Quinn nods when Brittany glances briefly at her, telling her she's fine with her taking a moment for the call.

"Hey Mike", she greets cheerfully.

…"I'm having a blast with Quinn. We just went ice skating."

…"Yeah at the new ice rink over by the mall. You and Tina should come check it out while you're in town."

…"Uh huh…yeah I'm sure she's looking forward to seeing you again too…."

…"Hold on…let me ask her."

Brittany pulls away slightly from the phone and looks back at Quinn.

"Mike and Tina are going to the party tonight. He says since he's already a designated driver he'll be happy to pick us up and drive us there."

"Oh, well that's very thoughtful of him. Sounds good to me" she replies, and Brittany repeats the message, telling him to meet them at Quinn's house at 8.

Quinn forgot about the party, and is happy at the prospect of seeing some of her friends from glee again.

Brittany giggles at something Mike is saying to her and she glances at Quinn with an almost shy smile on her face.

"There hasn't been time for anything like that.." she mutters quickly glancing away from her now.

Quinn arches an eyebrow now curious about what's being said on the other side of the conversation. Sure, Mike was one of the few friends that knew about their summer romance, but she was growing curious about what he was saying to Brittany.

After a few more seconds Brittany says, "We'll see you later…bye!" before ending the call. She puts the phone back in her pocket and looks back at Quinn.

"Everyone is so excited to see you again!"

Quinn smiles appreciatively. "Well I'm looking forward to seeing a few familiar faces again as well."

"Mike said that he and Tina are really looking forward to seeing you again so I shouldn't be too greedy and to let him have at least one dance with you tonight."

"Oh…" Quinn isn't sure how to respond to this. She's still unsure about a lot of things, and thinks she needs time to process some of the feelings that have threatened to overwhelm her since she's been back in Lima. To be more exact, her feelings towards Brittany. And what, if anything she should do about them.

She's unconsciously furrowing her brow as she's thinking and its not until she notices the concerned look on Brittany's face that she pulls herself out of her thoughts.

"Quinn, is something wrong?"

"What? No, I mean…what do you mean?"

"I think I said or did something that upset you." Brittany replied.

"No you haven't. It's just…I'm not sure…"

Quinn was usually much more articulate than this but felt jumbled up inside, with too many thoughts and feelings churning together a conflicting mix of emotions.

"Whatever it is, you know you can tell me anything." Brittany gently urged her to continue.

Quinn closes her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to settle her thoughts before forming any words.

"Brittany, you know you mean a lot to me…and I've loved every moment we've spent together. I just don't want either of us to get carried away and forget that I'm leaving in less than two weeks."

Brittany looks at her solemnly while faintly nodding.

Quinn continues, her eyes conveying a well of emotions as she looked into the sea of blue now shaded with a tint of sadness.

"Leaving Lima the last time was...hard. I don't think its in our best interest to let what's happened between us in the past to keep us from seeing things in a realistic light."

Brittany raises both of her eyebrows as she takes in her words. After a moment she speaks, looking at Quinn with the most serious, thoughtful expression she has never seen on her before.

"I'd never hold you back Quinn, and I haven't forgotten that you're leaving again soon. I just wanted us to be fully present each moment while you are here… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way."

Her words were spoken softly, yet still had a steely edge to them. Quinn felt herself tremble deep inside.

"Y-you haven't made me uncomfortable. At least not in a bad way…and you have nothing to apologize for…it's me who should be sorry."

"Oh? Sorry for what?" Though she was still speaking softly, Quinn felt the steel in her voice sharpen ever so slightly and her insides tense while she tries to remain composed.

"If things were different…I mean if I didn't have to go away so soon…then I'd be freer to give into…" she waved a hand in between them, "this…whatever this is."

Brittany chews on her bottom lip as she considered what Quinn was saying.

"I understand Quinn. If circumstances were different…then maybe there could be something more, right"?

Quinn breathed out a sigh of relief, it seemed like Brittany knew what she was saying and was accepting of it.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to say."

The blue eyed blonde affects a small wry smile then simply nods.

"I want us to continue spending as much time together as we can while I'm here…" Quinn added.

"So you still want to go to the party tonight? With me…well with me, Mike and Tina?"

"Of course!" Quinn emphasizes with a sincere smile.

"Well okay. We should probably go now. I need to take my packages home and spend some time with my family before getting ready for tonight."

"Oh…okay" Quinn thought they would grab a late lunch next, but she realizes that Brittany has her own family obligations.

The ride was quiet except for the music station playing Christmas songs on the radio. It made Quinn worry that maybe Brittany was more hurt by what she told her than she let on earlier. She bites her lip as she considers what she could say to ease any remaining tension between them. She genuinely did wish things were different. No one made her feel the way Brittany did, but she had to be the mature one and make sure neither of them got hurt in the long run if she didn't remind them of their circumstances.

She pulls into the driveway of the Pierce's residence, but before she could turn off her ignition Brittany was already opening her door. She shut off the engine and pushes the release button for the trunk before stepping outside to help her carry her bags. Brittany managed to grab all bags before she got to the back and smiles at her.

"Thanks for taking me to the mall Quinn. I had fun skating with you too. I'll see you at your place at about 7:30?"

Quinn blinks in surprise. She thought Brittany would to invite her in to say hello to her family, but she seems to be in a rush to get inside.

"I could pick you up at about 7 if you want?"

"Thanks but I'm sure someone at home can give me a ride if I need one. I'll call you if not."

"Okay. I'll see you at 7:30 then. Don't hesitate to call if -"

"I won't. See you later!", and with that Brittany was already on her porch making her way inside her house.

* * *

Quinn is having dinner with Judy when she receives a text from Brittany telling her that Mike and Tina were giving her a ride to her house, and that she'd be there with them later at 8. She purses her lips and feels a gnawing feeling inside thinking that there's been a definite shift between them.

"Is everything okay hon?" Judy asks recognizing a look of anxiety on her daughter's face.

"Yeah…" she said breathily, "Well I'm not really sure…"

Judy suspects it had something to do with Brittany, since Quinn's been home for the past few hours she's been more quiet and distant, though she claimed everything was fine when Judy asked.

"Was the text from Brittany?" She questions as nonchalantly as possible.

Quinn nods. "She's arriving later with Mike and Tina."

"Well that makes sense since Mike is driving you to the party."

"Yes, I suppose."

"So what's troubling you dear? I know something is…" Judy coaxes her gently.

Quinn sighs and finally says "I think I hurt Brittany today. We were talking about the party and I just had to open my big mouth and remind her that I'm leaving after Christmas vacation."

"Why did you feel the need to remind her?"

"I just don't want us to get back too deeply into anything, only to hurt her even worse when I'm gone again."

Judy nods understandingly.

"She's quite taken with you, I can tell."

Quinn smiles wryly at her mother's words.

"So how do you feel about her?"

Quinn takes a long moment to consider her answer. She was pretty sure she knew, but saying it out loud was the hard part. Once said, she can't keep avoiding dealing with all the emotions that could spill out. But somewhere deep within is urging her to release the tight rein she's held for this long.

"She's the most amazing person I've ever known. She makes me feel things…I've never felt with anyone else before." This was the closest she had ever come to expressing feelings she knew had been there for a long time. Perhaps on some level even before they became intimately involved during the summer.

"And it scares me, because this just isn't the right time to fall so hard for someone who I can't even be with, not while I'm hundreds of miles away at college."

It feels the proverbial weight being lifted off her shoulders once she said the words. It surprises her how much lighter she does feel, as if she just shed some invisible burden she didn't realize she'd been carrying.

"Quinn, relationships are never easy. And yes you're both quite young and maybe this isn't the time to make a commitment you can't keep. But as long as you're honest with her about how you feel about her, maybe keeping a door open isn't such a bad thing."

The warmth and wetness of tears flowing down her cheeks are felt before she realizes that she was crying. She's never been able to unburden her feelings this completely, certainly not without weighing all the costs first for an extended period of time. And she's greatly comforted by her mother's words of understanding and support.

"Yeah…maybe you're right." She wipes the tears from her face with the back of her hands before remembering they had cloth napkins. She reaches for hers and covers her face as she starts sobbing passionately.

Judy rises out of her chair and reaches for Quinn, putting her arms around her.

"I'm sure she has her own fears, just like you. Sometimes talking about them helps you come to a better decision about how to handle them."

Quinn puts her hand on her arm and accepts her comforting gesture gratefully, "Thanks mom."

* * *

Quinn is dressed in a silky dark blue long dress, and is now choosing her accessories carefully before styling her hair with care as she readies herself for her friends' arrival.

Mike was always the punctual gentleman, and despite making an extra stop to pick up Brittany the doorbell rings at 8 p.m.

When she opens the door she's met by the looks of joy on Tina and Mike's faces, and a friendly, even if not as enthused response from Brittany. Tina squeals before rushing to give Quinn a warm hug before allowing Mike his turn. As he gives her a hug, saying how happy they were to see her again she glances over his shoulder and sends Brittany her warmest smile. She's rewarded with one in return, though the smile doesn't fully reach blue eyes. Brittany is wearing tight black jeans and an attractive white blouse that accentuates her curves quite well Quinn thinks, under her red wool jacket. She steps lightly towards Brittany and envelops her in a hug as well, wanting to tell her without words until they were alone how much she really cares for her. She inhales the fresh scent of her long silky blonde hair that brushes against her nose as she gives herself fully into the embrace. Brittany returns it but it feels to Quinn as if she was holding something back, it was not as all-encompassing has their first hug when she arrived.

Quinn invites them to sit in the living room for a moment and Judy takes a moment to greet them before offering them eggnog or anything non-alcoholic in the house to drink. They declined her polite offer, saying they could wait until they get to the party. Quinn talks with Mike and Tina, catching up on things, though her eyes keep drifting to look at Brittany. She hopes they could find some time alone, maybe after the party to talk and reach a better understanding of where things stood between them.

After chatting for half an hour they decide its time to leave for the party. Judy wishes them a good time, with the obligatory motherly reminder to be careful and not overdo their Christmas celebration.

They arrive close to 9 and the sounds coming from inside the house tell them the party was well underway. Quinn muses that her family must be on very good terms with their neighbors if no one had called the cops, as the loud dance music could be heard several doors down. The house was one of the more upscale models and the neighborhood as just as well kept and affluent, maybe a little more so than Quinn's own part of town.

When they ring the bell a few times and knock in order to be heard, the door swings open and a girl with dark blonde hair and slighter shorter in height than Quinn stands in front of them. She hasn't addressed them yet as she was loudly yelling at someone to clean the mess someone made while mixing drinks. There was no mistaking the HBIC attitude she has, it was one Quinn proudly wore herself during a time while still at McKinley.

She's wearing a festive red and green dress and finally turns to look at the small group in front of her, with her plastic smile in place. When her eyes reaches Quinn's they widen with recognition.

Tina speaks first, "Hi Kitty. This is my boyfriend Mike. And this is our friend Quinn."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" she says to Mike as she briefly shakes his hand.

She turns quickly to Quinn and takes her hand in both of hers with a broadening smile on her glossy lips. "Of course I know who you are though we've just met. You're Quinn Fabray!" Her cheeks seem to flush as she looks up at the only girl she's ever idolized and adopted as her own personal inspiration to become new ruler of the Cheerios.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Quinn replies in a friendly manner, though she finds the girl's mannerism a little strange.

"Please come in and make yourselves at home." Though she was addressing all four of them her eyes stayed glued on the pair of hazel in front of her. She finally relinquishes her hold on Quinn's hand and says hi to Tina and Brittany before pointing where the kitchen was, telling them to help themselves to whatever they wanted.

As Quinn began to follow the others Kitty wraps an arm around one of hers, guiding her through the hallway and towards the main living area. She leans forward to lower her voice so no one else could hear. "You have no idea how thrilled I am to finally meet you. Your achievements at McKinley despite all the obstacles you faced are legendary. And to have you here now, attending my party…" she flutters her eyes, "well, its the best Christmas gift a girl could wish for."

"Oh, well thanks…we have Brittany to thank since she invited me to join your party."

Kitty blinks while holding her gaze at Quinn's face. Before she could say anything else several voices yell out "Quinn!" and all the senior members of glee who were in attendance rushed to greet their returning alum. Sam was the first to hug her, followed by Blaine, Sugar, Joe, and Artie. While she was being introduced to several of the newest members of glee, as well as a few new cheerios, she glances around the room to locate Brittany. Sam was now greeting her with an enthusiastic hug and her eyes narrow slightly when she sees how closely he holds her and how prolonged the hug seems. He continues standing in front of her and has that big dopey grin on his face as he speaks with her.

"I took the liberty of getting you something to drink." A voice pipes up next to her ear as Kitty hands her a bottle of white wine cooler. Her face must have blanched a little when she saw it, because Kitty warily adds, "Or if you'd rather have something else…we have pretty much anything you want to drink here."

It seems easier to just accept the drink, and her throat suddenly felt very dry so Quinn smiles and says, "Thanks, this is fine" and she takes a swallow as her eyes now take in the rest of the party. It was a little more than a small gathering of glee club. There were also some members of the football team who came as dates for a few of the cheerleaders. Most of them were now dancing to the upbeat music and she takes notice when Sam clasps Brittany's hand as they join in the fun. It is impossible not to watch Brittany whenever she dances, no one moves with as much grace and sensuality as the leggy blonde does. But Quinn wasn't enjoying the acidic feeling churning in her stomach as she watches her dancing with Sam.

Kitty either returned, or maybe she never left because she suddenly hears her loud voice in her ear again.

"So is this like a double-date for you when you came with them?"

"What?" Quinn is a little startled, not sure if she heard her correctly.

Kitty jerks her head towards Brittany who is doing a seductive turn, swiveling her hips as her hands run through her long tresses. She dances as if the music takes over her entire being, while Sam is doing his trademark moves, as if he's humping the air, with a pinched face expression.

Quinn looks somewhat confusedly at Kitty. What exactly was she asking her?

Kitty leans towards her closer, as if to be heard more clearly by her.

"Tina brought Mike as her date. I was just wondering if you were Brittany's."

That was the question Quinn asked herself as she anxiously got herself ready before their arrival. After their last conversation earlier today, she couldn't really assume the role as Brittany's date…though in her heart she wanted to be just that, even if only for tonight…and however many nights they could share during Christmas vacation.

"Not exactly" is the cool reply she gives Kitty.

The captain of the Cheerios gives her a sly grin as she said, "So the glare you were just giving wasn't the green-eyed monster?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Quinn curtly replies.

"Oh really?"

_This girl is really getting on my nerves…_thinks the former Cheerio captain. She also now remembers that this is the same girl who assumed the position she thinks rightfully belongs to Brittany, and it adds to her dislike for her even more.

Quinn was about to excuse herself to talk more with her old friends, before she loses her patience and says something cutting. It was Kitty's home she was in after all, not to mention that although she was leaving Lima again soon, Brittany would be the one left behind to deal with the repercussions.

Kitty speaks before she could get away. "Much like you I imagine, I didn't get to be captain of the Cheerios without being able to read people like a book."

"Meaning…?" Quinn asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's no secret that you two had a thing over summer. Which I'm totally cool with by the way" she quickly adds, raising her hands when she sees Quinn's icy glare.

"But there's something that I don't understand."

"And what's that?" Quinn husks out in a gravelly voice. She really was now testing the limits of her patience.

"If I was lucky enough to have Quinn Fabray as my date…or even as someone who cares as much for me as you seem to for her, I sure as hell wouldn't be wasting my time letting stupid stripper Sam grind up against me."

Quinn drops her jaw in surprise. When the last few words registers more clearly her eyes dart towards the dance floor. Sure enough, she sees Sam dancing up close behind Brittany with both hands on her hips as she raises her arms above her and sways to the music.

The hammering of her heart is all she hears now and Quinn forgets she's being closely watched as her icy cold glare turns on full blast.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: This is the final chapter, and the longest one I have ever written for any story. As much as I love the pairing, I'm not sure at this point if I'll attempt another Quitt fic. Part of that will depend on if there's enough interest... As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas – Chapter Four**

Despite what some may think, Quinn isn't easily prone to petty emotions like jealousy. Any past displays of a territorial nature were more influenced by what she coveted at the time than matters of the heart. During much of her time at McKinley she never shied away from whatever smack down was necessary to keep what she thought was rightfully hers.

But she wasn't in the halls of McKinley now and she was no longer the reigning Queen Bee who bullied the singing diva over an overgrown boy idiot who she never really cared for anyway. Her feelings for Brittany however, were a different story. The blonde dancer touched a place inside of Quinn where most people never dared or even cared to reach. Quinn still wasn't sure what to do with all her feelings for her, and the more rational part of her knew she had no claim on her, but all rational thought flew out the window the moment she saw Sam's hands on Brittany as they obliviously dance to the pounding beat of the music.

While the blonde boy's dancing verges on something more provocative as he hovers closely against Brittany's backside, Quinn's glare turns into more of a scowl and she takes an unconscious step forward. Her posture and expression are characteristic of a younger version of Quinn, when she's about toss a transgressor back to their side of the line.

It's only when she feels the small hand wrap around her arm that she becomes aware of her unconscious movement towards the dancing duo. She turns sharply to see Kitty again close by her side, with a bemused expression on her face.

"Ah…just take a moment before you do anything rash. A scene right will be the talk of McKinley until she graduates…and with Brittany who knows when that will be?"

Quinn wrenches her arm away releasing the girl's hold, her indignation clearly showing. Kitty instinctively takes a step back when she's exposed to the piercing glare of hazel eyes. The smaller blonde now thinks that maybe she should have kept the jibe at Brittany to herself, at least not say it out loud to Quinn of all people.

When Quinn sees the shorter girl almost wither under her gaze she manages to keep her temper in check. "I think I'll visit with some old friends", she says as an excuse to get away from the little busybody.

She joins a few of the gleeks who were sitting on one of the luxurious sofas on the side of the sizeable room that's been turned into a dance floor. At least one of them, Joe in particular, wants to ask Quinn to dance, but seeing Kitty glued to her side was a potent deterrent for most of the glee members. He was a little tired of the girl always referring to him as "spider head", so he patiently waited for this opportunity.

Although Quinn wasn't really in the mood to dance with him, she sees the friendly, hopeful look in his eyes. She supposes one dance wouldn't hurt and would also serve as a welcome distraction. So she smiles and says, "Sure, why not?" and Joe's face breaks into a huge grin. A new song starts to play and while she's dancing with the tall boy with dreadlocks and her eyes wander across the room sees that Brittany is still dancing with Sam.

After the song ends this time she turns down Joe's request to stay for another song, using her thirst as an excuse. She finds the kitchen where there are at least 20 different bottles of various types of liquor on the table, as well as beers and wine coolers. In the center of the table there's an ornate, rather expensive looking punch bowl. Quinn wonders where Kitty's parents are and if they have any idea that she's throwing a party with such an abundance of alcohol. But she has no intention of asking the girl.

She hears the high pitched laughter come from behind her as Sugar Motta and Blaine join her by the bar table. "Oh Quinn you should try the punch, its soo good!"

Quinn isn't sure if it's the girl's natural giddiness or the effect of the alcohol that is making her so enthusiastic over a beverage, as she watches them refill their clear plastic drinking cups with the orange-red concoction.

She looks questionably at the drink that Sugar pours for her saying, "It's sweet and fruity, you'll like it!"

"What's in it?"

"Punch silly!" giggles the ditzy girl in her expensive designer dress.

Blaine smiles and adds, "Its pomegranate-champagne punch. It's mostly pomegranate juice with some pear nectar, and the alcohol is champagne with a dash of some kind of orange-flavored liqueur, such as Grand Marnier. I helped make it myself when I first got here tonight."

Feeling a little more reassured now that its safe enough to drink, Quinn gingerly takes a sip. To her surprise the drink is delicious. She licks her lips and an "Mmm" sound vibrates from her throat.

"See I told ya you'd like it!" Sugar sloppily nudges against her side, causing some of the juice to spill from her cup. She can't bring herself to care much about a little spillage on the expensive parquet floor in Kitty's house, so she joins in their festive mood as they all start to laugh. The talk becomes more animated and the laughter more lively as more drinks are consumed. They move their mini- party to join the others dancing in the main living area. Its becomes less clear who is dancing with whom as the loud vibrating music plays on, and Quinn's partners change with each different song. More than a few partiers vie for her attention and her cup never becomes completely empty as she thirstily downs the sweet bubbly drink. No one seems to notice that no matter how much is taken from the punch bowl it never becomes empty, as quite a few people take it upon themselves to add more ingredients as the party progresses. By this time the alcohol has dulled everyone's taste buds and the quality of the ingredients no longer matters as various types of liquor are now added to the swill; vodka, rum and a variety of colorful liqueurs.

While Quinn is letting herself give into the pleasant buzz she's feeling and is surrounded by the small communal mass of bouncing, gyrating bodies, her eyes catch sight of a pair of blue that is watching her intently. Brittany was dancing with Mike and Tina a few bodies away. She swallows hard when her eyes drift down from her face past her exposed collarbone and lingers momentarily on the delicious amount of cleavage that her blouse accentuates. The dancer's body moves perfectly in sync to the techno beat playing and it appears as though she is getting closer, as if some magnetic force was drawing the two women together amidst all the revelry of partying, dancing teens.

Quinn blinks and other bodies begin to block her vision but she feels arms wrap around her abdomen and a body taller than her own brush against her back. She doesn't have to look behind her to know who it is, the subtle sensation of breasts rubbing against her shoulder blades sends a delightful tingle down her spine and she lets out a small gasp. The sweet scent of her is comfortably familiar, though she hasn't held her like this in quite a while. As if on cue the song changes to a slower down-tempo beat and she puts her hands across the slender toned arms that held her upright when she feels like sinking back into the touch. She forgets who was dancing in front of her moments before, as they fade into the background and she shivers when a warm breath touches her ear.

"You enjoying the party?" Brittany's voice vibrates closely against her ear along with the music loudly playing in the background.

"Mhmm…sure" was Quinn's eloquent response.

"I tried to get a dance with you earlier, but someone always beat me to the punch."

"Or you were too busy with Sam and his stupid stripper moves." The words slip out before she realizes what she was saying. The alcohol must have taken off the filter between her thoughts and her words. She only hopes that Brittany can't hear her over the loud thrumming noises surrounding them.

Brittany freezes momentarily from the slow steady sideways thrust of her hips, which were guiding Quinn's body to sway with hers in a sensual, slithery up and down motion. The steady beat of the music continues to vibrate through the air and into their chests.

The taller blonde pulls her arms away and her fingers glide across her stomach, making her abdomen muscle contract at the ticklish sensation, and rests her hands against Quinn's hips. She turns the smaller woman around to face her and slowly moves to put her arms around her neck as she continues to move against the music.

Quinn instinctively places her hands against her swaying hips and she nervously licks her lips as their eyes lock. A curious soft blue penetrates hazel, as if searching deep inside of her. A slow smile spreads across her lips as the taller blonde tilts her head to the side. She leans forward to only her ears can pick up her words and says, "Quinn, you're jealous."

Quinn's cheeks flush red and she turns her head to the side.

"I just think you can do better" she replies attempting to sound indifferent, though she knows that Brittany has already read her quite accurately.

"Sam is just a friend. There's only one person I really wanted to dance with tonight and she's in my arms right now."

Quinn feels her heart skip a few beats as she takes in her words and she tilts her head up to look into Brittany's face. There's a similarly surreal moment she experienced before when all she now sees is the beautiful blonde in her arms, and nothing else matters. If only moments like this could last forever, at least longer than they did…but of course the moment is disrupted when none other than Sam Evans slides up to them and places a hand on the taller blondes back, his loud voice booming to be heard, "I haven't had my turn to dance with Quinn tonight, do you mind if I-"

Both women turn sharply to look at the grinning blonde boy, his intrusion interrupting what felt like a significant moment for them both.

"This dance is for Brit" was quickly answered by Quinn the same time that Brittany says, "Sorry Sam, this dance is mine."

Sam's generously proportioned lips form an "o" shape as he looks momentarily stunned and his eyes dart from one to the other. Then he gives them a good natured smile and nods his head before leaving their side.

When both women turn to each other again they break out in laughter at their own reaction and the humorous look on Sam's face. Brittany leans her forehead against Quinn's and her eyes shine brightly as they both recover from the moment. They finish the dance and the taller blonde takes her by the hand and leads them to an adjoining room where a few of the other glee members were sitting together. She guides Quinn to have a seat next to Mike and Tina then says, "Wait right here, I'll be back in a moment."

"All right", Quinn responds feeling a little light headed from dancing and the punch. She turns and looks at the couple sitting next to her. Mike is one of the few people at the party who hasn't touched the potent punch and a bottle of Sprite has been his only indulgence the entire evening. Tina isn't much of a drinker either, but she tried the punch after its already been adulterated with various mixes of alcohol and promptly spit a mouthful back into her cup while shivering in disgust. She went back to drinking only wine coolers. Though they were perhaps the least inebriated couple they were enjoying themselves, and they look back at Quinn with tiny smirks on their faces, which causes her to raise an eyebrow at them both.

"What?" She asks, wondering why they look so pleased.

"It's just good to see Brittany really happy again." Mike replies.

"Oh?"

Tina nods, "Yeah, she's been so excited about your return for the holidays. You should have seen her at our Christmas show. I don't think I've seen her more happy than when your mother invited her over for dinner."

Brittany returns before Quinn can form a response, sitting closely next to her and hands her a bottle of Dasani water.

"Here, thought you could use this."

She smiles gratefully as her mouth felt a little dry from the infusion of alcohol and she takes a couple huge sips.

They spend more time just sitting and enjoying the nearness of one another and Quinn starts to rise, saying she needs the use of the bathroom. She suddenly feels lightheaded from getting up too quickly and staggers a little, nearly falling back on the couch. Brittany quickly gets up and puts a hand around her waist to hold her steady. "You okay?"

She shakes her head to clear the fuzziness that comes over her. "Yeah…just a little dizzy. Think that punch had a lot more than juice and champagne."

"Here, I'll go with you." Brittany puts an arm across her back as they slowly move through the crowded house. Quinn's embarrassment at needing help to keep her balance was surpassed by the comfort she felt with Brittany arm around her and protectively guiding her through a house full of inebriated partiers. They climb the stairs where one of the guest bathrooms was located. She leads them inside and locks the door behind them.

"Thanks Brit, but I think I can take it from here." Quinn says when she notices that she's locked herself in the room with her.

"You sure? Don't want you falling into the toilet."

"Yeah but… stay close by the door."

Brittany smiles and gives her a private moment as she goes back out and closes the door. Though her equilibrium is off and she's a little unsteady as she lifts her dress to use the toilet, she manages not to fall while she finishes and washes her hands at the sink. She makes use of the mouth rinse on the counter with disposable cups from a dispenser and checks her reflection. Her hair and makeup look fine but her skin looks a little flushed and her eyes slightly glazed. She decides she'll stick with water for the rest of the evening as she goes to open the door.

Heaviness in her limbs makes her movements feel sluggish. When the door opens Brittany slips into the room, gently pulling Quinn back inside before she turns to close the door again. "Feeling any better?" Brittany asks as she looks at her with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, a little" Quinn mutters, unaware that she's swaying until she finds herself leaning against the door.

"Here, sit down for a minute" Brittany puts the top lid down on the toilet and helps her sit down before finding a hand towel and running it under cold water. She kneels down in front of Quinn and gently presses the damp towel against her forehead.

Quinn closes her eyes as she feels her move the cool wet cloth against each cheek, soothing her inflamed skin. She takes a deep breath through her nostrils and a low moan escapes when she exhales. When her eyes slowly open she's surprised by how close Brittany's face is to her own, her vision focusing on a pair of electric blue orbs gazing back kindly at her. The kneeling blonde lifts her hair and presses the damp towel on the back of her neck, and she reflexively leans forward a little, towards the source of her comfort.

"Feels good?" Brittany's voice sounds soft and intimate.

"Mmhmm", is the only response Quinn can give as her eyes focus on her lips. She wants badly to kiss her, but not while she's sitting on the toilet barely able to hold herself up.

"I think its time for us to leave the party", she husks out.

"I was about to suggest the same thing myself" Brittany quietly replies.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Brittany gives her a warm smile. "Yes, if you want."

Quinn nods faintly while answering, "I do."

* * *

It was just after midnight and a light snow was falling when they leave the party. Quinn was still feeling the effects of the mixture of alcohol and laid her head back against the seat and looked out her window with her eyes half closed. The Christmas lights decorating the neighborhood houses glow luminously, providing festive colors against the flurry of white drifting from the night sky. The trip back took a little longer as Mike took his time and drove carefully to avoid any icy patches on the road. Quinn feels slender fingers caress her hand at her side and her thumb stroked gently against the soft skin in response. The holiday music playing on the radio and the warmth of Brittany's smile when she turns to look at her gives her feeling of serenity, which she hasn't felt since she's been away. This was one of those moments she intuitively knew would be imprinted in her memory for a long time, possibly forever.

When they reach Quinn's house and they say their goodbyes and wish each other a merry Christmas as it was now Christmas Eve. Brittany quickly steps out first and deftly rounds the car to offer Quinn an outstretched hand just as she starts to open the door, surprising her again with her speed and agility. She is also reminded just how thoughtful her longtime friend always is towards her, feeling glad that Brittany is there with her, and wants to show her soon just how much she appreciates her.

_Perhaps even tonight…_Quinn thinks as she takes her hand.

She hopes that Judy had already gone to bed as she quietly unlocks the door, now wanting more than ever to bring the sweet blonde into her bed as soon as possible. They cross the main entrance way and the sounds of the television are heard coming from the living room. Quinn motions with a finger to her lips as they enter and sees as well as hears Judy snoring on her recliner. She carefully picks up the remote and turns off the television, thinking the quiet will help her continue to sleep, but the sudden silence has the opposite effect.

"Oh Quinn you're back…" Judy groggily straightens up in her chair, making Quinn jump a little, "and its good to see you here too sweet B!"

"Thanks Judy. Sorry if we woke you, we were trying to be quiet."

"Oh that's all right, I just stayed up to make sure my Quinnie got back home safe and sound. So did you two have a good time at the party?"

Quinn forces a smile, feeling some of her amorous mood start to deflate when she hears Judy refer to her as if she was still a little kid. "Yeah, it was fine."

"It was fun, everyone was happy to see Quinn again!" Brittany answers at the same time.

"Well I'm happy to hear that…" Judy looks appraisingly at her daughter who is still standing there stiffly in order to keep herself from swaying, with a frozen smile on her flushed face. "And I'm glad you came back with Quinn, who looks like she's been partaking in a little too much Christmas spirit…" she adds with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn takes her bottom lip between her teeth as she looks sideways and Brittany laughs lightly.

"Well the punch had a little more kick to it than usual" Brittany explains.

"I see…so are you staying the night dear?" Judy asks.

"Yeah, if that's all right?"

"Of course it is, as long as your parents know where you are, you don't ever have to ask."

"Yes, I called them before we left the party. They're totally fine with it since I told them I needed to make sure to bring your Quinnie back home to you safely" Brittany replies with a wink.

Judy laughs in delight and Quinn's cheeks blush tomato red as she glares at the smirking blonde. She can't help but smile a little when Brittany takes her hand and gives it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Well she's lucky to have such a caring friend like you" the older woman says as she rises from her recliner, "we both are."

Brittany smile broadens at Judy's words.

"Well I'm going to bed now. Goodnight girls."

They wish her goodnight watch her go upstairs. Quinn still has Brittany's hand in hers and she turns to look at her. "You ready to go to bed too?"

Something in the way Quinn is looking at her tells Brittany there's more behind her words than last night. She sees a gleam behind hazel eyes, and she smiles a little nervously back, unsure if she should repeat the same question she asked last time. It feels suddenly too warm to keep her coat on and she doesn't want to break the moment, but she feels herself perspiring.

"I need to take a quick shower before I go to bed", she blurts out.

"All right", Quinn replies in a voice that is soft and sultry. She smiles at her and leads them towards the staircase, keeping her hand in hers. Halfway up the stairs she pauses and leans against the railing. The dizziness hasn't completely subsided and she takes a moment to get her bearings. She feels a hand slip from hers and starts rubbing slowly against her back.

"You all right?" a soft voice asks at her side.

"Yeah…I just need to lie down."

"Take it slow, I'll make sure you get to bed before I go and take my shower."

They climb a little more slowly, and Brittany keeps a steadying hand on her backside as they reach the upper hallway. They reach Quinn's room and she feels relief when she plops down on the bed. Her eyes are closed but she feels Brittany sit on the foot of her bed and moans when she feels warm hands cradle each foot gently as she takes off her shoes.

"Here let's take off your dress and get you into something more comfortable" the calming voice says quietly. Soft hands glide the dress above her waist and Quinn makes herself sit up so she could pull the dress off her.

Brittany drapes the dress over her desk chair and goes to her dresser to find something for her to sleep in. She returns with cotton pajama pants and shirt and sits beside Quinn who's been watching her intently. "You need some help taking your bra off?"

"Oh." Quinn looks down forgetting that she still has it on, and unsteadily unhooks the clasps in front. Brittany's reaches a hand to help her and when she feels her soft fingertips brush against her skin as she slowly pulls the straps off her shoulders she shivers at the sensation. A warm electric current is pulsing through her entire body, rejuvenating all her senses.

Brittany tosses the bra onto the chair without moving from the bed. She picks up the pajamas from her lap and says quietly, "Do you need me to help put this on?"

Quinn looks at her steadily and slowly takes the clothes from her, placing it on her other side.

"How about we keep these off for now?" she says in a low throaty voice as she leans in and her lips capture Brittany's. The taller blonde moans as she gives into the kiss she's been dreaming of for months and her hands entangle into shorter blonde hair to pull her in closer.

Lips part and tongues stroke against one another as all the pent up desires start to release. Quinn threads her hands through silky long hair than moves to pull Brittany on top of her as she falls back onto the mattress. The kissing continues for another minute and Brittany is the first to pull her mouth away. Quinn fingers grasp onto her back to pull her back closer but the blonde on top arches above her, breathing out heavily.

"We probably shouldn't do this right now."

Quinn looks up at her with a furrow on her brow, not understanding why she would stop now.

"Don't you want to?"

Brittany shifts to move her body to lie on her side.

"Yes I want to, but maybe for tonight we should just stick to cuddling…" she whispers as her fingers stroke Quinn's naked side, her body quivers slightly from her touch.

"I thought you wanted more…"

"I do…it's just…not while you're under the influence of some really wicked punch."

Quinn huffs, "I'm not under the influence of anything…I mean… I'm fully aware of what I'm doing and I want to be with you…in that way."

Brittany kisses her neck and gently murmurs, "I just want to be sure its what you really want. I'll still be here tomorrow if you still feel the same."

Quinn lets out a sigh.

"All right" is her barely audible response.

"Besides, I still really need a shower" Brittany slowly moves to get up and stops when she feels a hand against her hipbone.

"You'll come back and sleep with me? I mean…sleep in the same bed…"

Brittany leans down and kisses her lips while smiling. "I know what you mean. Yes, I'll be back shortly."

Since she had left her overnight bag in the guestroom that's where she returns, stepping lightly through the hallway as to not alert Judy of her comings and goings between both rooms. She quickly undresses and goes into the shower, even bringing her toothbrush and toothpaste with her to save some time. She wants to feel the warmth of Quinn's body again and was anxious to return to her bed.

She quickly finishes her shower and all her nightly grooming rituals before slipping on her pajamas before going back to Quinn's room. She steps in quietly as to not wake her if she's asleep by now. The room is now dark and she's careful with her footing as she reaches the bed and slips under the covers. Quinn is lying on her side facing away from her. Before she can snuggle against her she slowly rolls on her back and turns to face the freshly showered blonde.

"Thanks for coming back" her voice husks out, a drowsiness in her voice.

"I said I would."

"I mean tonight…at the party and…coming home with me."

Brittany reaches a hand to gently stroke her face. Even in the darkness she sees how indescribably beautiful she is.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Quinn kisses her softly. Brittany notices how minty her breath is, so she must have been able to go to her bathroom and brush her teeth while she was in the guestroom. The sleepy blonde is also fully dressed in the pajamas she found for her earlier. She kisses her back deeply, infusing all the love she's kept for her into the kiss, which lingers for a full minute until they end it with a final peck of their lips. Quinn rolls on her side wiggling against her, encouraging her to merge her body against hers in a spooning position, and they both drift into a blissful sleep.

* * *

When Quinn's eyes flutter open the daylight was streaming in through her window and though the sun outside provided some warmth to the cold winter in Ohio, she was more aware of the missing source of heat and comfort in her bed. She rolled on her back and took in her surroundings. There was no sign of the blonde that shared her bed while she slept. Her mouth felt dry and a dull ache in her head reminded her of the previous night, and she briefly wondered if she had become so inebriated she had dreamed up the whole incident. But she dismissed the notion, the memory of returning home and her kisses with Brittany vividly playing back in her mind.

Wondering where her bed companion was she sat up and smelled the scent of food cooking from downstairs wafting through the house and her stomach growled. She got up slowly and stretched out the kinks in her body. She went into her adjoining bathroom to relieve herself and take a shower before preparing to go downstairs.

She followed the tantalizing scent of coffee and bacon and went into the kitchen, and was pleasantly surprised to find Brittany in the kitchen alone busily making breakfast.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" the blue-eyed blonde chirps when she sees Quinn dazedly walk into the kitchen.

"Mmm…good morning", Quinn responds as her tummy rumbles in anticipation, "need any help?"

"No, it's all ready. Just have a seat", Brittany pours a small glass of orange juice and sets it in front of the smiling blonde who settles into a chair by the table, "I bet you're thirsty from last night, want some coffee too?"

"Please", Quinn nods as she takes a sip of juice.

Brittany kisses her lightly on the cheek and smiles, "I made my special Christmas eve breakfast, hope you like it."

Quinn's eyes light up as she gives her an alluring smile. "I'm loving it already."

She contentedly enjoys her coffee as she lets Brittany serve her a plate with pancakes with bacon and eggs forming a smiling face on top. It's highlighted with whipped cream below the mouth of bacon and thin slices of strawberries on top, punctuated with a dab more of cream.

"Oh that's cute…" looks bemusedly at the creation.

"It's Santa!" beams the proud chef.

"I was wondering what the strawberries were for…"

"That's his red cap."

"It's wonderful…thanks Brit" Quinn picks up the slice of bacon and starts munching with a small moan that reminds Brittany of a happily purring cat.

Brittany readily sits and starts eating her own similar plate of food.

After a few mouthfuls of food are down, Quinn asks, "Where's Judy?"

"Oh she just left before you came down, said something about a Christmas Eve church cheering project."

"Hmm…she probably meant the church charity program where they deliver presents to poor families."

"Well that's pretty cheering isn't it?"

Quinn's eyes crinkle at the corner as she smiles at her adorable nature.

"Yeah I suppose it is. I feel kinda bad for sleeping in and not helping her though."

"She said you needed to catch up on some sleep, that's why we didn't wake you."

Quinn glances at the clock and is surprised that its now 10 a.m. "Have you been up long?" she asks.

"Only about an hour longer than you. I tried to slip back into the guest room, but I ran into Judy in the hallway."

Quinn almost sputters out her coffee and sets it back down.

"Oh?" hazel eyes widen as she looks at Brittany.

"It's okay, I think she's known for a while that we used to share the same bed sometimes."

"What did she say?"

"Just good morning. Then she gave me that look you two have sometimes."

"What look?"

Brittany keeps her eyes steadily on her and gradually elevates her left eyebrow.

"I don't look like that."

"I'm probably not doing it justice, but you have that look all the time."

"All the time?" Quinn asks playfully.

"Well often enough. Its so sexy when you do it though..."

"Hmm…I'll keep that in mind" Quinn raises her infamous eyebrow quite conscientiously as she gives her a sly smirk.

Brittany swoons and her glowing smile becomes more radiant.

They silently go back to their meal, not wanting it to get too cold and still feeling ravenously hungry. But they both felt the spark ignite between them and it momentarily quiets the conversation.

As they're finishing the last few bites left on their plate Quinn feels the need to fill the silence, and she knows she still has some things she needs to say.

"Brit, about yesterday…"

"Yes?" The blonde at her side looks at her with a slightly pensive expression, when she hears the serious tone in Quinn's voice.

"After we had that talk at the ice rink I started to look more closely at my own feelings for you…and I realize that a lot of my fears were not just about us getting too attached when I have to leave again so soon…but about how much I…I already…feel for you."

Brittany focuses on her words as she gazes into the beautiful array of colors within hazel eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid" she gently speaks, "I have very deep feelings for you too. I thought maybe it wasn't just the distance thing and more about me not being good enough for you…since I'm still in high school and you're now at some famous college…"

Quinn opens her mouth to speak, but Brittany continues. "but I'm determined to graduate this year and though I may not get as far or do anything as amazing as you have, I will show you that I can accomplish something great too."

"Brit…you don't have to show me anything, and I promise you this isn't about accomplishing anything. You're already amazing."

Brittany smiles brightly and rises from her chair and lowers herself in front of Quinn before enfolding her arms around her neck and giving her a firm hug.

Quinn wraps her arms around her back, returning the embrace with as much fervor, infusing their warmth and affection.

The hug lingers a moment then Brittany says, "I just remembered something."

"What's that?"

"It's a surprise…I left it in the trunk of your car. Let me have the keys and I'll go get it."

"Okay…its laying on the table by the door, next to my purse."

Brittany pulls out of the hug with twinkle in her eyes and quickly goes out of the room.

A minute later Quinn thinks she hears the faint noise of bells jingling when the nimble blonde bounces back in with something attached to her head. Hazel eyes focus on the red velveteen headband which sprouted a pair of curling green branches, and something different dangling from each end.

"What is that?"

"It's a mistletoe headbopper!" Brittany exclaims as she lifts her heels and does a little bounce, and the jingle bell on one end lets out a little chime while the sprig of mistletoe waves gaily at her.

Quinn lets out an amused laugh, "It looks like a gadget out of Whoville!"

Brittany's eyes roll up to look at the gizmo. "Actually, I found it in Spencer's while we were shopping…and I think it was made in China."

Quinn chuckles in response, then asks "So why are you wearing this?"

Blue eyes capture hazel and Quinn's giggles subside as the taller blonde slowly steps towards her and drops to kneel at her side, bringing their eyes on the same level.

"To get my kiss under the mistletoe", Brittany answers softly.

"You already know that you don't need mistletoe to get a kiss from me" Quinn smiles as she responds just as softly.

"Well I wanted to be sure to get at least one kiss from you while you were here, and no one can resist the power of the mistletoe."

No other words were needed as Quinn cups a hand on her cheek and leans in to connect their lips. The kiss was slow and sensual and Brittany thought it was five dollars well spent. She not only got to make Quinn laugh, but it was the kind of kiss that made her toes curl.

When the kiss finally ends her eyes flutter open and she sees the pupils within hazel eyes dilate before drifting to the wall of the kitchen, focusing on the clock on the wall.

"I think we have at least a couple hours before my mom returns" a husky voice says.

Taking her cue Brittany murmurs, "A lot can be done in two hours."

"Care to show me?" Quinn asks, raising an eyebrow for full effect.

* * *

The moment from the kitchen blurs quickly into the moment they're in Quinn's bedroom as they frantically try make up for lost time, anxious to make the most of whatever time they have left while they find themselves alone in the house. Though they are both of a romantic nature and love to savor each moment - beginning with the slow undressing of each other, feather light kisses and gentle stroking of hands against soft skin before leading up to intense kissing of mouths, breasts and the most intimate places between long toned legs – their need to give in to their desire had peaked to a crescendo and could not be put off any longer.

Mouths crashed hungrily against each other as hands grasp and tear off any clothing getting in the way of skin against skin. They stumble back onto the bed as they pull off the last remaining garments. Bras, underwear and socks tossed haphazardly onto the floor.

Moans and sighs expel as they feel their bodies merge in full contact, excitable laughs escape at finally feeling the weight of body under body as their skins dance against each other. Brittany thrusts her tongue deeply into Quinn's mouth as her hips do an erotic slow turn between the legs of the moaning woman beneath her. Long slender fingers dig into her back and she groans in pleasure at the sting of nails sending tingles down her spine.

Somewhere in her lust filled haze Quinn is somewhat conscious of drenching the bed with fluids leaking from her core as Brittany removes her mouth from hers and starts licking, biting and sucking along her long slender neck while increasing the intensity of her thrusts against her most sensitive nerve bundles. Her strong legs wrap around the gyrating hips encouraging more motion as she picks up the rhythm and pushes her own hips up to create more friction.

"I want to taste you" Brittany moans out as she slows her hips and she begins her slide down, kissing her breasts and sucking each nipple as she descends further along Quinn's quivering body. Hands grasp at her long blonde hair and the urge to find release becomes more overwhelming for the gasping blonde beneath her. Brittany feels her urgency and doesn't slow her movements as she kisses along her abdomen and positions herself between her legs. Her hands slip under the pair of strong thighs and lift them over her shoulders as she takes the pulsating warm wet bundle of nerves into her mouth, eliciting a loud groan from Quinn. Brittany answers with a low moan in return as she savors the taste on her swirling tongue.

The muscles of her abs tightening signal to her that Quinn is reaching the brink of climax as she tightens her grasp on her silky hair, nails reflexively dig into her scalp. She sucks harder on the engorged nub, her tongue doing fast deep strokes. Legs clench against her ears as Quinn raises her hip and she lets out a long breathless scream.

Brittany stills her motions when she feels her orgasm start to subside and hears Quinn's hard panting breaths beneath her. She gives her a moment to recover before kissing lightly along the moist area between her legs, and moves her body back up to rest along her side.

"Oh my god…" breathes out the spent blonde…strands of hair cling against her perspiring face as she licks her lips and inhales deeply to help bring herself down from the high.

Brittany chuckles softy as her fingers run along her heaving chest.

"My name's Brittany, in case you've forgotten."

A hazel eye squints open and regards the smiling blonde. Quinn's face scrunches as she squeals with laughter.

Brittany beams happily and the smaller blonde rolls her on her back as she looks down at her. "I know who you are, silly" she kisses her lightly on the lips. "You just gave me the best orgasm of my life."

"You're still young Quinn, there's plenty of time for an even better one" Brittany smiles as her fingers brush the shorter blonde hair back from her flushed face, "Though I doubt anyone can outdo me…" she adds with a tiny smirk.

Quinn lets out a melodramatic gasp as she grins back. "Is that a challenge or a boast?"

"Neither really…Wait, do you mean a challenge as in a challenge for you or someone else?"

"I'm not really thinking of anyone else at the moment…" hazel eyes look longingly into blue ones as her gaze lightly shifts between the two.

"I may not be as good with sex as you are, but I'd like to see if I can give you an equally powerful orgasm" Quinn says in between kisses along her jawline, gradually sliding down to her neck.

Brittany closes her eyes at the wonderful sensation of Quinn's tongue and lips against one of the most sensitive parts of her body. Neck kisses were among one of her favorite things. But when she feels Quinn start to slide down further she holds her tightly.

"Wait" she pants out.

Quinn quickly looks up, wondering if she's done something wrong.

"I want this first time to be with you right here. I'm already so close…just move your thighs up against me" she squeezes the smooth firm mounds of Quinn's ass to guide her where she needs her the most. "I love your face Quinn…want to look at your beautiful face when I come…" Brittany breathes out.

Quinn lets out a whiney moan as she complies and begins thrusting her hips against powerfully lean thighs, feeling the warm moisture against her own thigh providing delightful friction against the blonde's center beneath her. Their heavy breaths intermingle as Brittany holds her steady with her hands grasped through darker blonde hair. As her thrusts pick up momentum she feels a coil of energy tightening inside her and she pushes her own hips against her, steadily moving faster until the coil is released and when she reaches her climax the words involuntarily escape her parting lips…"I love you Quinn."

Quinn is also lost in the moment and isn't even surprised when she whispers back, "I love you too."

For a moment time freezes as watery blue eyes lock onto hazel. It wasn't a planned confession, but it wasn't merely words spoken in the heat of a passionate moment either.

Quinn's body suddenly goes limp, dropping the fullness of her weight on Brittany as she moves her face to her neck. Both women take deep heavy breaths as hands gently glide down a backside slippery with sweat.

There were a few minutes of silence as the full force of their last words sank in. Quinn moves slowly off and rolls onto her back, covering her face with a flaccid arm.

"I don't know what to do though" Quinn's husky voice eventually breaks the silence.

Brittany turns her head to the side to look at her. "What do you mean?"

The smaller blonde sighs and speaks in a low, depressed tone, "I didn't want this to happen…to let myself fall for you even harder than before. Now I don't know how I'll be able to leave you again."

"Quinn…look at me" Brittany's voice is compelling, in a firmly quiet way.

Quinn uncovers her face, shifting her arm onto the pillow above her head and turns to face her. Her eyes look moist as though tears threaten to leak out.

"We don't have to do anything now. There's time for us to talk more about the future while you're here. For now let's enjoy what we have, right here and now. And when you do return to New Haven you're not leaving me, at least not forever. We'll still keep in touch and no matter what we decide to do, at least we'll still have this time together. I know I'll never forget what we have, for as long as I live."

Quinn says nothing for a moment, feeling Brittany's words etch deep inside her heart. Her arm lifts off the pillow to reach for her and Brittany rolls to her side to fall into her tight embrace. She kisses her neck and coos soothing words softly against her skin as she feels warm tears falling on her shoulder.

A chirping sound from the side of the bed pulls their attention away. It takes a moment for Quinn to register that its her phone alerting her that a text message is received. Brittany releases her hold and lets her pick up the phone from the night stand. Quinn doesn't really care about reading it at the moment but she looks anyway.

_Just thought I'd let you girls know that I'll be home in about an hour._

_~Judy_

"Is it something important?" Brittany asks when she sees the trademark eyebrow raise on Quinn's face.

A smile crosses Quinn's lips when she answers, "No, its just my mother giving us a head's up and letting us know that's she's coming home in about an hour"

"Oh, that's thoughtful of her."

"Yes…even more so than usual. I guess she didn't want to take us by surprise again."

"Yeah, I think all of us almost had a heart attack that one time in the kitchen."

Quinn now smiles at the memory. It was a pivotal moment in her relationship with her mother, and feels very fortunate that Judy took the opportunity to right whatever wrongs she may have done as a mother in the past.

Brittany starts to get up from the bed, but Quinn grabs her by the arm and pulls her back down.

"Where are you going?" she growls out playfully.

Brittany smiles happily as she falls back into Quinn's arms. "We need to get dressed since Judy is coming back soon. And besides I think I want to give you your Christmas present now, while we're still alone."

"You already gave me my Christmas present."

"Oh that was a present for both of us" Brittany winks suggestively.

"I don't mean that" Quinn giggles.

"What do you mean then?"

Quinn lightly strokes Brittany's chin and leans close so their lips are about to touch, but she answers before kissing her.

"It's like the song you sang at the glee Christmas show. All I want for Christmas…is you."


End file.
